I. Field of the Invention
The following description of one or more embodiments relates to a field of musical analysis, and more particularly, to systems and methods for analyzing melodies.
II. Background Information
Musical compositions may be encoded, searched for, and classified using various techniques. For example, systems may search for and classify musical compositions based on interval changes between notes. However, these conventional systems may not provide reliable results. The disclosed embodiments are directed to providing systems and methods for encoding, analyzing, and classifying music, including melodies, that may provide more reliable results.